Life doesn't turn out like it should
by Muffins Planned
Summary: Allison Cameron is a single mother trying to cope with everyday life. Future fic.


Life doesn't turn out like it should  
_Allison Cameron is a single mother trying to cope with everyday life. future fic. _

It wasn't a uncommon sight anymore, watching her walk into the hospital with dark circles under her eyes. It had been two years now, and it was still like the first. On her hip she would have her baby, some days her baby would be crying, others laughing, and some of them the baby just looked at everyone who passed with mild interest. Emerald naive eyes would stick on her mommy, just waiting for that smile to finally grace her lips.

She was waiting too, but that was when her child was at daycare. She sometimes stood by the reception, making final notes in a patient file, and she would look up to see a family passing through the ER. She wanted that happiness that a family brought, but she knew it was naive to even think that it would've been like that. They were so different that they couldn't even make a whole. He was too damaged, and so was she, the puzzle was broken and missing it's pieces. It wouldn't be close to anything like that.

Not even the busy ER made her stop thinking for even a second. Sometimes she thought she was becoming him, when she listened her patients tell her what happened to them, she would catch herself waiting for that lie that would make him be right. She knew everyone lied, had always, but it was when he said it that she realized how true it was. But she refused to believe it.

But she knew she wasn't him, not when she comforted the crying families, talked to her patients about something so trivial that it didn't matter really. She knew she was the same person she had always been, just more broken.

Being a single mother wasn't something anyone planned to be, but the second she realized that the stick didn't say NEG she knew that she was alone in this. But she wanted to be wrong, that he would somehow change and they would be as happy as they could be, even if that wasn't much.No matter how many times she hoped and was let down, she couldn't help herself, she needed it.

Sleepless nights were too common, and she would sit in her daughter's room watching her sleep, wondering where she had gone wrong but at the same time wondered what she had done so good that she deserved her daughter.

Round cheeks and a button nose, her eyes were large but they weren't curious. No she wasn't a curious child like she had expected her to be, she wondered what different things were called, but people she could care less about. And that worried her, that didn't seem normal- but since when has anyone been normal?

She never moved, and neither did he. Sometimes they met in the cafeteria, but they would say nothing to each other. They were strangers now and that was how it was going to be. That was what was breaking her heart. One mistake had separeted them forever, before they could even begin. Sometimes she regretted the mistake, and sometimes she regretted that she regretted it.

There was nothing that could save them, really. But she sometimes dreamed of them, all of them, being that family they could've been.

The day would end and she walked up to the second floor to bring her daughter home. She would always ask if he came to see her, but she always got the answer no. She had told him that whenever he wanted to, he could see her.

When she was born he came, she was asleep in her own room and her daughter was in the nursery with all the other children. The nurse that saw him said that he never walked inside, but he stood outside and watched his daughter with no expression. A part of her was happy that he went to see him on his own accord, but the other part knew it was Wilson who had made him go.

One time when she left early because her daughter was had became sick, she met him in the lobby with her on her hip. A blanket had covered up most of her daughter, and he had frozen and just watched the two of them make their way out. She didn't stop because she was tired of waiting. Still that was all she ever did.

By the time she was home, she was already sleepy so she would make her something to eat quickly, feed her and then carry her down the hallway to the room with letters that made her giggle when she saw them the first time, they spelled "Ana".

On her birthcertificate it says; Ana Johanna Cameron House, but she never used House, not even as she began school.

It came a time when Ana asked about her father, but Cameron never told her the truth. Maybe she forgot how it really happened, that they weren't seeking anything, that it just happened. Maybe she had made herself forget how he responded when she told him, to protect herself.

Her daughter turned out a lot like her father, but at the same time they were so different.

She was alone from the beginning, and she hated him for that. But no matter what had happened or what will happen between them; she thanked him for giving her a daughter.


End file.
